Dirty Free For All
by The Angel Of Ruin
Summary: Summary inside!Sakura graduated top of her class but so did HE, everything SHE did HE did. but she wouldn't let him ruin her night no way in hell! SakuXSasu contains lemon! and some fluffiness  3


_**Take It Off**_

_**Summary: **Sakura just graduated from high school top of her class, but so was **He**. Every time she did something **He** did the same or better, it was ticking her off. But she wouldn't that ruin her night; she was going to that new club called Insomnia. But who would she be more than surprised to see then **him** there he was sipping his drink on the bar stool. She would show him that she was better at him at **something**. But she would be surprised to receive a **very** gift and a little confession she would have never guessed._

* * *

She was excited, no she was more then excited, she was ecstatic! She was going to the new club downtown with her girls. She was celebrating because she had just gotten into konohagakure's very own exclusive medical University. She was the top of her class, well she tied for the top of her class with another student but that was nothing important.

She was excited because she had been named valedictorian for her senior year, but yet again she had tied with another student for that as well. That was the reason she did not like recalling graduation very much, she had been frustrated that she worked her ass off all 4 years of high school –not _really_ she passed with flying colors, but yet again so did _**he**_.

She sighed and shook the thoughts from her mind, she was going to enjoy tonight. Tonight was _**her**_ night, it was party celebrating her successful 4 years of high school, her straight A +'s all 4 years. All the sports she was in, she was in varsity for all 4 years even as a freshman she was in varsity team.

Hell she was good at _everything_ she did, but yet _**again**_ he haunted her, he was _**just**_ as good as her when it came to the same things. She was perfect at soccer, and so was _he_, she was perfect at softball; and _**he**_ was perfect at baseball. She was perfect at basketball, _he_ was perfect as well. Every time she did something he was just as good as her, it irked her to no end how good he was.

It also annoyed her that every time she did something he would do the same or would do something else to impress everybody. She sighed an aggravated sigh; she already told herself that she wouldn't let him ruin her night. She was going to party and she was going to have a damn good time.

Sakura smiled and went into her closet to pick out an outfit; she walked into her walk-in closet and looked through her clothes. She smiled when she saw her red tube top she had just bought last week; she pulled that off the hanger and decided to look for pants and shoes. She looked around and found her bleached blue jeans; they were her favorite because it hugged her hips perfectly. They were comfortable, and they looked cute with anything she would pick, they were tight in the top and a little loose at the bottom. She looked around for some cute shoes that would go. She didn't dare look over at her high heels; the last time she went to the club with those she twisted her ankle. Tonight was her night and she didn't want _anything_ spoiling it.

She smiled when she saw her black Reebok shoes they were small and light they looked like black ballerina shoes if it wasn't because they had laces and 2 white stripes going down the middle of the shoe on the right and left side. She loved these shoes they were so comfortable it was incredible.

She grabbed those and headed toward her bed, she had already straightened her hair so all she had to do was get dressed and call her girls to tell them it was time to go. She slipped her jeans and tube top on. She smiled in her reflection; she was skinny but build skinny. She had a toned body, thanks to all the sports and the exercises.

She was a friend to all the guys in the weight room in her old high school; she would always go after school when she didn't have early practice or even after her 3-hour practice session. She always went, she would have bets with the guys to see who would bench more that time.

She was one of the most liked girls in the school, she fit in with everyone. She was kind to everyone, she did not judge or comment on anyone; well except for those sluts in the school who deserved it for judging everyone and believing themselves better when they were actually non-existent in the food chain.

Sakura was pretty much the perfect girlfriend for any guy. But she yet to move on from someone, she didn't care she had all the guys kissing the ground she walked on. She could have any man she wanted with a snap of her fingers if she so wished.

She applied lip-gloss and grabbed her cell phone,

"_Hello?" _" Hey pig you ready?" _"Hell yes Forehead! I've been waiting for this since Monday!" _Sakura laughed and smiled, "Well wait no more pig, I'll pick you up in about 5 ok?" _"Hai, I'll be waiting forehead!" _

After that quick conversation, Sakura grabbed the keys to her mustang GT; it was red with black thick stripes going down the middle of the car. She quickly texted the rest of the girls, and head to pick them up.

She parked her car and look over at the booming club; she smiled and turned to the anxious girls in the car. "Girls…it is my pleasure to say…that it is officially a Dirty Free For All!" The girls cheered and headed toward the club doors.

The guard at the door asked for their ID, once that was done they were aloud through. Sakura walked toward the bar stool when she suddenly froze in mid stride. Guess just _who_ was sitting at the bar stool looking all cool and collected. Taking a sip of his drink, looking all bored. She grounded her teeth and sighed; she reminded herself that she was **not** going to let _**him**_ ruin this night for her. No way in **hell**, she took a deep breath and headed toward the bar, she ordered a flavored raspberry lemon Barcadi. It was her favorite drink; she rarely drinked at all but she would usually get that one.

She could feel his piercing gaze on her, she wanted to shudder from the sensation but she refrained from doing so. She grabbed her drink and took a quick swing from it, it burned her down her throat but she loved the feeling. She finished her drink and smirked when her favorite song came on to play.

There's a place downtown

_Where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall_

_It's a dirty free for all_

_When the dark of the _

_Night comes around_

_That's the time that_

_The animal comes alive_

_Looking for_

_Something wild._

She smirked as she made her way into the crowd of dancing teens; she closed her eyes and began to dance to the song. She knew this song by memory, so she would sing all the lyrics as they went.

_**He**_looked at her, god how she was beautiful. He loved her self-confidence and her beauty; he wanted everything about her to be his and his alone. He saw her approach the bar, he knew it was she the minute she walked through the door. It was hard to miss her; it wasn't everyday a girl with _pink_ hair lived in the city of konohagakure.

He saw her take a swig of her drink, look around and then downed her drink. He saw the smirk her supple lips made when she heard the song coming up, she put the cup down and made her way to the crowd of dancing teenagers.

This was his chance, and he wasn't about to let it go to waste. He set his drink down and went after her.

_And now we lookin' like_

Pimps in my gold Trans-Am

_Got a water bottle full of_

_Whiskey in my bag_

_Got my drunk text on'_

_I'll regret it in the mornin'_

_But tonight _

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown_

_Where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall_

_It's a dirty free for all._

Sakura felt large hands on her hips and a chest to her head, she guess this guy to be around 6'1. She was only a mere 5'3, she grinded against who ever the stranger was. She didn't have any obligation with anyone but she wished it were that someone who took her heart dancing with her all night.

She smiled as she mouthed the words to the song, she grinded more enthusiastically as she lost herself in the lyrics of the song. The hands on her hips tighten their hold and brought them more together if that were even possible. She smiled; maybe the guy was having just as much fun as she was.

She felt a little hot, but that was normal. She was pretty much squished in the hoard of dancing and grinding teenagers at the club. She breathed through her nose and let a small smile spread on her lips, she could smell the cologne the guy was wearing. It was a nice smell not to strong and not to sweet either.

It was perfect and she could feel herself get high just from his smell, she wouldn't mind dancing with him all night just to keep that smell near her.

And they turn me on

_When they take it off_

_When they take it off_

_Everybody take it off_

_There's a place I know if_

_You're looking for a show_

_Where they go hardcore and_

_There's glitter on the floor_

And they turn me on

_When they take it off_

_When they take it off_

_Everybody take it off_

Sasuke finally found her, she was dancing with her eyes closed smiling and mouthing the words to the song. He smirked, perfect, she wouldn't know who was dancing with her if her came from behind. He made his way around her and grabbed her hips, she didn't flinch away for even turn around she just kept dancing, and she started to grind her hips into his.

He closed his eyes as well and enjoyed the feeling; he loved the feeling of his hands on her hips, of her being this close to him. He had tried to gain her attention all during their years of high school but could never quite catch her attention. He even tried out for the same sports as her, did he same as her, or hell even better. But he still failed, and it irked him to no end.

Sure he had lots of women throwing themselves at him, but he didn't want them…he wanted _**her**_ and he will stop at nothing to get her. She was his prize, his goal and once he got a hold of her he was never letting go. He had waited to long for someone like her and he was not going to let her slip away. Not now, not ever.

He grinded harder against her and her felt her repeat the movement, he smirked if everything went as planned she would be his by the end of the night.

Lose you mind

_Lose it now_

_Lose your clothes_

_In the crowd_

_We're delirious_

_Tear it down_

'_Till the sun comes_

_Back around _

Sakura smiled and as she was having the time of her life, sure she was dancing with a complete stranger as far as she knew but that was all right. She was having fun and that was all that counted.

She kept swinging her hips side to side with the beat of the music, she would make sure to get the guy behind her's number. She would _definitely_ like to repeat this little event again.

She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, bringing them if possible, even closer together. Soon she was grinding faster as the beat of the song started to quicken. She loved this song because it got her in the mood of partying, it would always make her smile with anticipation when she heard this song on the radio or on her Ipod.

N-now we're getting

_Smashed knocking over trash_

_Cans_

_Eurbody breakin' bottles_

_It's a filthy hot mess_

_Gonna get faded _

_I'm not the designated driver_

_So_

_I don't give a _

_I don't give a _

_I don't give a_

_There's a place down town_

_Where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall_

_It's a dirty free for all_

Sasuke smiled when she put her arms around his neck, bringing them closer together. He loved the feeling of her being so close to him, he could smell the faint scent of cherry blossoms from her shampoo he guessed since it was coming from her hair.

He smirked when the idea popped into his head, _'what would it be like if he could smell this every morning for the rest of his life?'_ With what he had planned tonight he hoped he would be able to get that chance.

And they turn me on

_When they take it off_

_When they take it off_

_Everybody take it off_

_There's a place I know if_

_You're looking for a show_

_Where they go hardcore and_

_There's glitter on the floor_

And they turn me on

_When they take it off_

_When they take it off_

_Everybody take it off_

_Oh' oh' oh!_

_Everybody take it off!_

_Oh' oh' oh!_

_Everybody take it off!_

_Right now! Take it off_

_Right now! Take it off_

_Right now! Take it off_

_Everybody take it off!_

Sakura sighed, her song was coming to an end but she didn't worry. That meant that she could see who her mystery man was, she was excited to say the least but she was nervous as well. What if it was some guy who looked like a creeper? Or someone that was a lot older than her?

She didn't worry about defending herself; she was a black belt in martial arts and had one hell of a right hook. But she didn't want to deal with a drunken guy on her night no way. She also had to worry about her girls too, she knew they were going to meet up with their boyfriends so they all had rides home.

She just hoped they didn't mind her leaving them after this song,

There's a place downtown

_Where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall _

_It's a dirty free for all_

And they turn me on

_When they take it off_

_When they take it off_

_Everybody take it off_

Sasuke knew the song was ending, and his heart pounded with anxiety. What if she didn't want to go with him? What if she didn't like him that way? Hell what if she didn't find him _attractive _enough? What that last thought he mentally slapped himself, _every_ girl and hell some of the same _sex_ thought he was attractive.

He mentally scolded himself; he couldn't the fear take over him. When this song ended he would put his plan into action and he _**would**_ make her his…even if it was the last thing he did.

_There's a place I know if_

_You're looking for a show_

_Where they go hardcore and_

_There's glitter on the floor_

And they turn me on

_When they take it off_

_When they take it off_

_Everybody take it off!_

At that Sakura sighed and stopped, the song had finally reached its end. She untangled her hands from his hair, she had started to play with it while dancing she couldn't help it. His hair was so soft it was unbelievable it was almost as soft as hers.

She opened her eyes and slowly turned around to face her dance partner. What she didn't expect was that it would be _**him**_ dancing behind her.

Sasuke smirked at the look on her face, it was priceless. Her emerald green eyes were wide with shock; she brought her hands up to her chest to where he heart was. Before she could say anything Sasuke pulled her in for a kiss, she was shocked for a moment but the returned the kiss with as much passion as he had.

Sasuke was surprised at how much passion she put into to the kiss, but hey he didn't complain. This helped his plan out immensely; he didn't need to persuade her. He knew she would go willingly with the passion she was putting in the kiss he knew she had the same feelings as him.

Him wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, and she thanked the club for being so dark it only appeared as if they were dancing for now.

Their lungs burned for air, so they had to separate. Sasuke's eyes were clouded with lust, going from their obsidian color to a now gray color. Sakura's were no different, her's were clouded with lust as well. Her light emerald green eyes turned into a dark green, she was panting slightly due to the lack of oxygen.

A light blush dusted over her cheeks, Sasuke smirked in triumph, and all was going according to plan. He grabbed her hand led her out of the club. The next 20 minutes were a blur to Sakura and Sasuke all they remember were them getting out of the car and approaching the door through their kissing hazes.

She had opened the door to her small house, nothing too big and nothing too small. He parents were rich so it wasn't like she was short on cash; she dropped her keys on the ground from pure aggravation of not finding the little table by the door. She kicked off her shoes and with them her socks.

Sasuke couldn't remember how they got to her house, and he didn't care. He was kissing her senseless right now, and he loved the feeling of her being so close to him. It was incredible, and he didn't want it to end. He took his shoes off and with them his socks as well; he grabbed her bottom and lifted her against the wall.

He grinded his growing erection against her and she mewled into his mouth from the wonderful friction it created. He lifted her onto his hips and clumsily walked to her bedroom, or what he thought it was she had 3 doors in the hallway.

One was all the way at the end of the hallway, the other two were across from each other, and before he had to choose she broke away from the kiss throwing her head back onto the wall and rasped out "The one at the end." He smirked and brought her head back from another fiery kiss.

She moaned into his mouth and wound her hands into his hair; he opened the door and slammed it shut with his foot. She tightened her hold on his waist creating even more friction between the heated pair. He groaned while she moaned loudly, his ever pending erection was creating a tent in his pants and it was quite painful.

He set her down on the bed gently and began to suck on her pulse, she moaned when the heat between her legs grew stronger. She ran her hands down his back and up feeling the rippling muscles from long grueling hours of sports and physical training. He applied butterfly kisses down from her pulse to her throat and collarbone.

He growled when her tube top was stopping him from descending father down to the 2 rather large mounds. She smirked at her from were he was and huskily said "Well…we are going to have to get rid of this shirt…it's causing quite a problem." Sakura squirmed and at how sexy he had sounded. He smirked and grabbed the hem of her shirt; she shivered from the mixture of his cold hands and her anticipation.

In one swift movement he had taken her shirt off; she was wearing a strapless bra that was rectangular and only covered her breasts. He smirked as he saw the little pink buds become hard from the cold in the room; he smirked as he pulled off her bra as well.

She had brought her arms up to cover herself; she never really liked the thoughts of her assets. She blushed profusely as he watched her, his brows furrowed in question. He leaned down and blew lightly on her ear "Don't cover yourself, you are absolutely beautiful in _every_ aspect." She shivered from his hot breath tickling her ear; he slowly took her arms away from her chest as he stared down at her.

She blushed some more at the face he made when she revealed herself, he had a look of awe and triumph, as it would seem. He bent down slowly and took one mound into his mouth, he flicked the little pink bud and she moaned from the sensation. She arched her back and tangled her hands in his hair.

He smirked at the response he got, he loved every moment of this, and he was going to treasure this memory forever. He brought up his hand and started to message the left one seeing as if was left un-attended to. She mewled in response and arched her back even further; he smirked and nipped at the pink little bud before switching to the other one repeating his actions.

Sakura could not believe this, she was about to have sex with _**him**_. The man she has been deeply in love with since the day they met, she knew he was a quite boy, no a quite _**man**_. He was never really into pranks like his friend Naruto was. He was a smart man; some even called him a prodigy as well as sakura of course. But she did everything in her power to be near him in every possible way.

She went to weight room all because of _**him, **_she exceeded in everything because she wanted to impress him. She joined all sorts of sports because of _**him! **_And look now, she had danced with him for about 2-3 minutes in a club and look where they are now, they were about to tear each other's clothes off.

She loved the feeling of his tongue on her breast; it sent shock waves of pleasure up and down her spine. The fire in-between her legs growing hotter by the second, she was aching to be touched where no one had touched her before. She mewled in pleasure as he nipped her bud and continued to her other one.

She arched her back and ran her hands down his back, he smirked in triumph he loved the sight of her right now. Under him writhing in pleasure that _he_ was giving _her_, that's all he ever longed for when he first met her. To make her happy, to see her smile that special smile for him.

He noticed that he smile would change when she smiled at him; it was a special kind of smile for him. It was much more beautiful then the ones she gave her friends and the rest of the guys she knew. He began to think about her constantly, always she was on his mind. He was plagued by emotions he never knew he had, this woman evoked emotions in him he thought he long ago forgotten to show.

And he loved her for that; she made him feel what no one else could. He let go of the pink little nub with a small '_pop!' _she was red in the face and panting from the pleasure he was giving her. He came back up and gave her a small passionate kiss, then he trailed kisses down to her collarbone, he lightly sucks on the patch of skin and smirks when he hears her moan in approval.

He nipped and sucked at the spot leaving a red mark, '_my mark'_ he thought _'were it shows that you are mine and forever will be if you choose_'. Ran his hand over her taunt stomach as she lightly giggled, even through the lust filled haze she could register the small tickling sensation of him running his hands over her stomach. He smirked; she was ticklish on her stomach he would have to remember this for future reference.

He ran his hands down her sides, -with a little giggling on her part- until he reached the hem of her jeans. Her breath hitched which meant she knew what he wanted to get at. Sakura's breath hitched when his hands hit the hem of her jeans, she knew what he wanted. But she would make him wait for it a little longer; she looked down at him pouted.

The way she looked at him and pout, made him unbelievably harder. "Ano, Sasuke-kun, no fair…I'm almost naked and you still have your clothes on." He groaned as she ran her hands up his abs toward his chest, she started to unbutton his shirt as she sucked on his pulse. She could hear his breaths coming in pants.

She was proud she makes the Sasuke Uchiha feel like that. Once she was done she slid the shirt off. She looked at his body, she couldn't believe it he had the body of a god he even had the 'V' his pants were becoming loose and she could see the form very well, she bit her lip and ran her fingertips over his taunt muscles.

He shuddered at the feeling of her feather like touches going up and down his body, oh how he wish she would just go down a little farther, he would be in bliss. She smirked as she saw him shudder lightly from her touches, she could see the tent forming in his pants and she was proud it was all her doing.

Before he could comprehend what was happening he was suddenly flipped over and she was on top. He looked at her and almost groaned once more, the scene was erotic to say the least, and she was topless on top of him grinning like a chasire cat. He dropped his head and took deep breaths, this was not part of the plan but hell he didn't care it was absolutely wonderful to him.

She bent over to reach his ear and whisper silkily in it, "I think it's my turn to have some fun ne?" she slowly but surely made her way down his torso, she flicked his pink bud and she heard his breath hitch. She smiled and headed down lower, she reach his pants and undid the buttons of his pants with her teeth. His brain was in a haze and he couldn't even form a simple sentence, he looked down once more and saw her undoing his pants with her teeth.

He groaned at the sight, he could feel himself twitch in anticipation of what was to come. Once she relieved him of his pants she slid them off and tossed them to the side, she look at his boxers and marveled if he look _this_ big and he was still in his boxers she could only _**imagine**_ how big he was when she set him free of his confines.

She tugged the boxers off and threw them aside, she blushed at how, and well huge he was. How was he going to fit _**that**_ inside of _**her?**_ Sure she was studying to become a doctor but jeez he was absolutely huge. She licked her lips in anticipation and smiled a sexy smile, she slowly wrapped her small hand around it, or better yet _attempted_ to. He was so big she couldn't even wrap her hand around it; she slowly started to run her hand up and down. She heard a grown escape his lips, she smiled she knew she was doing well.

She saw him close his eyes in pure bliss, if he thought he was in bliss now he would be on cloud nine when she started what she actually had planned. He closed his eyes in bliss, feeling her small warm hand over his shaft was incredible. He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head and a throaty groan escape his lips.

He suddenly felt himself encased in a warm wet cavern; he almost came right then and there. That felt absolutely wonderful, he gripped the sheets of the bed tightly from the pleasure she was bringing him. Sakura smirked and as she brought him into her mouth, she thanks the heavens that she didn't have a gag reflex. She would have surely choked on his mere size.

She saw him grip onto the bed sheets and close his eyes tight, she new he was enjoying this greatly and she was too. She pulled him out of her mouth and ran her tongue on the underside of his shaft, he moaned in response and gripped the sheets tighter, and she smirked and swallowed him once more. She bobbed her head once then thought of something to ensure him pleasure she grabbed his hand placed it behind her head.

He looked up through his hazy view when she had grabbed his hand; he bit his lip when she put his hand on the back of her head. She wanted him to set a pace for her, he was in pure bliss. He couldn't believe it, she was an absolute sex kitten. This just made his pleasure even more intolerable, he grabbed her hair not hard, but jut enough to have a grip and began to bob her head for her.

She brought her free hand and started to message his sack, his hips bucked at the sudden added pleasure. She smirked she was doing well for her first time, yes she was still a virgin and she had never done something like this.

But with him she felt absolutely comfortable and had the confidence to try anything she wanted. She squeezed lightly and then moved her hand around as to create more friction, she could feel him tighten and squeeze his hold on her from above and she loved it. Because she knew she was the once causing him so much pleasure.

After a couple of minutes from the head bobbing and the message, he could feel the coil in the pit of his stomach start to tighten, he moved her a little faster which was a way of signaling that he was close to him release. He could feel the smile on her lips, when she suddenly ran her tongue over the slit of his head.

He groaned and pushed himself all the way in, she swallowed him completely and he could feel the muscles in his stomach tighten and then the blinding white light followed over flowing him with pleasure as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He groaned loudly and closed his eyes, she smiled as she saw him release she swallowed every last drop of him.

He sweet tasted, she smiled as she licked the corner of her mouth to clean off the little that had slipped from the corner of her lips. She smiled as she slowly climbed over him and huskily said in his ear,

"Ano…Sa-su-ke-kun, you taste sweet. Do you want to know how you taste?" He felt himself grow hard once again at her small comment, before she heard an answer Sasuke grabbed the back of her head and slammed her lips against his.

She moaned and kissed him back with passion, he could taste himself when he was kissing her, she was right…he was sweet. She ran her hands up and down his chiseled chest and abdomen.

She adored his body; he had a 6 pack and a chiseled chest, with the 'V' as well. She was caught off guard when he suddenly flipped them over and pressed himself against her. She moaned into his mouth as she felt himself hard once more, she raked her nails down his back as he hissed in pleasure.

She grinded against him and whimpered and he pressed back, he panted when he released her pink swollen lips from his fiery kiss. He smirked and bent down to whisper huskily in her ear, "Now it's _mine_ turn to have some fun Sa-ku-ra-chan." At that she arched her back and her breath hitched, he slowly placed butterfly kisses down her torso, down her stomach all the way down the hem of her jeans.

She was aching for a release; he smirked and unbuttons her jeans with his teeth. She bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together, hoping that it would stop her from aching so bad. Sasuke saw this and frowned,

"Now, now, Sa-ku-ra no cheating, that wouldn't be fair now would it?" She whimpered and looked at him biting her lip, he quickly took her jeans off and saw she was soaked through her black lace panties.

He smirked and rubbed his forefinger and middle finger again her wet folds, he heard her gasp and arch her hips against his fingers. He smirked and teased her a bit more, she heard her mewl in and buck her hips in pleasure,

And he hooked his fingers on her panties and slid them off. He ran his fingers once more against her slick wet folds, he smirked to himself he bent down and slowly dragged his tongue across her folds.

At this new sensation Sakura moaned loudly, oh this felt like bliss to her. She bucked her hips so she could feel more of this new sensation; he ran his tongue once more, and then flicked the little pink bud that lay beneath her folds.

At this her hips involuntarily bucked against him, he smirked and dipped his tongue into her folds. At this she absolutely went wild, she mewled loudly and arched her hips forward. Begging for more, he quickly dipped and his tongue in and out at a quick pace. He brought his hand out and began to rub the little nub; she mewled and moaned loudly in pleasure as the lust invaded all her senses.

She was panting and she had managed to tangle her hand into his hair, she push him forward slightly to encourage him to go deeper and faster. He smirked; she was going to _love_ this. She whimpered in dissatisfaction when his tongue left her folds, but then loudly moaned when his tongue was replace by his forefinger and middle finger. She felt herself stretch and accommodate his fingers,

Sasuke hissed in pleasure of her tighten around his fingers, he could feel himself become harder by the second. She felt absolutely delicious; he made a quick pace of his finger. In and out in and out, she felt the coil in her stomach start to tighten. He knew she was getting close to her release.

He loved the sounds that spilled from her pink swollen lips. He loved making her feel this way, he loved having her near him, and he loved _everything _about her. She bit her lip as she felt the coil about to burst when she let out a very loud moan; before she came he switched his fingers for his tongue once more. With a very loud moan she felt the coil in her stomach burst and a blinding white light follow, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and arch her back.

She felt hazy and she felt like her body weighed a ton, she could feel him lapping up her juices. With the thought of what had just happened replayed in her mind a little more of her juices was released much to his joy he lapped them up.

He smirked and licked his lips of the remaining juices; he climbed above and whispered in her ear. "You know Sa-ku-ra-chan…your _very_ sweet." He bent down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and dove inside to see what she had tasted like.

She scrunched her nose up cutely and thoughtit tasted kind of sweet and salty. Sasuke smirked at her reaction. He pulled away and put his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes and breathed for a moment before becoming serious with her, "Do you want this?"

She opened her eyes and his breath caught in his throat, "With you around, I'll _always_ be ready." His grip on her hip tightens a bit and he nodded, he positioned himself at her entrance and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He entered a bit and waited to see if she still felt comfortable with the idea, she brings her hand up to his neck and one on his back and rubs it soothingly, as if to calm him down a bit.

He took a breath and quickly entered her, he knew only an asshole went slow. He felt her hymen tear with his quick thrust and he felt her tense up under her. She dug her nails into his back accidentally, she didn't feel extreme pain all she felt was uncomfortable stretching and cramping. She whimpered a bit and adjusted her hips against his to get a better angle at getting used to his size. After about a minute, Sasuke asked her if she was all right. He felt her tighten against his shaft and hissed in pleasure, this felt incredible he felt absolutely wonderful.

He loved this feeling of being inside of her, she felt warm tight and wet and he loved every moment of it. She grinded her hips a bit to let him know she was alright, he grunted and pull out a bit, then slammed back into her. She moaned loudly and dug her nails into his back of this new feeling. This felt incredible; there was no pain at all which surprised her.

She didn't mind this felt incredible and she never wanted it to end, he grunted and slammed into her at a fast pace. God, this felt absolutely incredible he could feel the coil in his stomach tighten again, she brought his lips to meet her in a lip-bruising kiss. He responded immediately and kissed her with as much force as she had put into the kiss.

She felt the coil in her stomach start to tighten and she knew she was beginning to get close to her release. She grinded her hips against his to amplify the feeling of pleasure she was having, she heard him hisses in pleasure as well.

He dipped down and took in her little pink bud into his mouth as he licked, nipped and sucked one and messaged the other. She mewled and arched her back, she was getting close to her release and he could feel it. He was close as well; he hit a particular spot with one of his thrust that made her moan loudly.

He smirked '_bingo_' he thought, he started to thrust to hit that direct spot. She mewled and started to meet his thrusts half way now, feeling, as her coil was about to burst. He could feel himself getting closer and closer, she was very close as well. With 2 more particularly well-aimed thrusts she reached her release.

Her body shuddered as her orgasm took over her, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she saw blindingly white light. Her walls tightened around him and he groaned with her release, she had triggered his own as well. He kept thrusting into her so that they could both ride out their orgasm. After a few moments both of them came down from their high, Sasuke dropped lightly on top of her.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, and inhaled her scent. She was still panting slightly but was calming down a bit, she ran her hands through his hair and smiled she placed a small kiss on his forehead. She felt him place a small kiss on her pulse and on her jaw line. "Sasuke-kun…?" she whispered quietly wondering if he was still awake, she was halfway asleep as well as their previous activities had drained them completely. "Hn…?" "…I love you."

At this proclamation of love he tensed, Sakura bit her lip and waited for him to push her away and laugh. But that never came instead; soft lips pressing against her own, she complied and kissed back gently. When they parted he rested his forehead against hers and smiled. "Hn…I love you too." At this Sakura smiled the brightest smile he had ever seen. He felt all warm and fuzzy inside as cliché as that may sound. But just seeing her smile like that for him made him feel lots of things. He buried his face into her neck once more and lay beside her.

Next Morning

Sakura stirred awake and blinked, she yawned and stretched. Sakura blushed at the images that had happened yesterday, but she only frowned. That would never happen to her, he didn't like her like she liked him. She sighed and tried to move out of bed to take a shower when she was suddenly pulled back. She yelped in surprise at the sudden action, she turned around quickly to see Sasuke had his arm wrapped around her waist.

She blushed and smiled, so it hadn't been a dream. Last night's events…all they had said to each other it was all real and most important of all it was all true. She smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips, and rested her head against the pillow and watched him sleep.

He looked absolutely adorable sleeping like that, he seemed calm and serene something she wouldn't usually see. He would usually have a scowl on his face or would have been void of emotion. She couldn't help but to run her hand through his hair and a smile, she then placed her hand on his cheek and created small circles on his cheek, she felt him sigh and pull her closer.

She quietly giggled and smiled at him, "You know…a guy could get used to this." At the sound of his low baritone voice break through her thoughts she jumped in surprise but then giggled. "I could get used to waking up to a handsome man in my bed everyday." He smirked and kissed her lightly,

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" he asked, she smiled and buried her face in the crook of his neck, "wonderfully, how about you love?"

He smirked and ran his hand through her waist length pink hair, "Same…last night…was _incredible_ to say the least. _Where_ on earth did you learn to do that anyways?" he asked with a curious raise of his eyebrow, Sakura giggle and blushed.

"I'm studying to become a medic, and medics have to know the human body _inside and out_." At this he chuckled and she giggles, "I actually didn't know what I was doing I was winging it as you say." "Yea, well you were amazing." She blushed once more and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She sighed and lightly kissed his neck, then started to lightly suck on his pulse.

He groaned and tightened his hold on her, "would you like some breakfast?" she whispered into his ear, he sighed and laid on his back while she was on his chest. "Hn." "I'll take that as a yes." She giggled and gave him a chaste kiss, then slipped off him into her closet to get a pair of shorts and a sports bra. He turned and watched as she went to her closet to get some clothes to wear, he wouldn't mind seeing her naked all day though…he smirked and watched her pick out some red short shorts and a black sports bra.

She slipped on a new pair of panties and her short shorts and her sports bra. She grabbed a hair tie and tied her hair in a high ponytail. He frowned; he liked her better when her hair was down. He got out of bed and walked to the closet and hugs her from behind, she giggled and leaned into his embrace. She looked up and saw him frowning at her; she became worried and turned around, "what's the matter?" "Your hair." At his blunt statement her brows furrowed in confusion.

"My hair? What's the matter with my hair?" she asked self-consciously grabbing a piece of her hair, he rolled his eyes and exclaimed "you look better with you hair _down_ instead of up. It suits you, since your hair frames your face."

At that she blushed and smiled, "Really?" he rolled his eyes once more and brought her in for a passionate kiss. Once he pulled away he smirked and said "Yes, really." "Well I'm tying it up because I don't want to get food in my hair when I cook."

He grunted and buried his head in the crook of her neck; she smiled and hugged him. She blushed profusely when she realized that he was naked, he smirked as he felt the heat of her blush reach her neck. He chuckled and nipped the side of her neck, she sighed and stepped back. He growled and frowned, she smiled and pecked him on the lips and went to the kitchen.

He sighed and went to look for his boxers, his eyes widen at his sudden realization. _'Shit! I forgot about the plan!' _He heard Sakura turn on the radio from the kitchen, he breathed in and out.

He fumbled around for his pants to find the little present he had gotten her. He had gone out on a limb and bought it, because he did not know if she would except or reject him but it was all right now that he knew she felt the exact same way he does for her.

He found his jeans and quickly pulled the little present out of his pocket, he then quickly slipped them on. He was _not_ going to walk around almost naked, although he wouldn't mind if Sakura did though…but that wasn't the point!

He had to get a grip and figure out how to do this, he breathed in once, twice, three times. He settled his anxiousness and ran a hand through his hair, he smirked and remembers what he had practice last night before going to the club.

He walked out toward the kitchen to see Sakura pull out some plates and fill them with food she hadn't noticed him leaning against the frame yet. He smirked and wrapped his arms behind her and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

She smiled and sighed as she leaned into his touch, she loved this. She wished it would never end. She wrapped her arms around his neck and look at him he pulled back; he had a soft smiled on his face. Albeit small it was still a smile, and it was still there. She grinned and announced "Breakfast is ready!"

He smirked and grabbed both plates and settled them on the table, "what kind of drink do you want? I have apple juice, orange juice, um…and ice tea." "Apple juice." He grunted she giggled and pulled out the gallon of apple juice. "I would have _never _guessed you to be an apple juice man."

He blushed and glared at her, she laughed some more and poured them both some drinks. She grabbed some forks and knives and set them on the table. She smiled as an idea popped into her head, she picked a small piece of scrambled egg she had made and picked it with the fork.

She then reached over the table and placed it against Sasuke's lips, he gave her a look and then looked at the fork. She pouted and exclaimed "pwease? For me?" Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes and bit the small piece of egg from the fork. She smiled and sat back down in her seat with a wide smile on her face happily eating away. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

She was such a child at times, but he loved that about her. She knew when to let loose and not give a damn about it. Once they had finished Sakura put the plates in the sink and splashed a little water on them, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Come to the bedroom with me." she smiled and nodded leaving the plates in the sink. They walked to the bedroom in between kisses and smiles with smirks as well.

Sasuke opened the door and let her in, he closed the door and pulled out the box he kept it in his hand as to not let her see it. He hugged her again and kissed her full on the lips, when he pulled apart he pressed his forehead against hers and smiled. "Hn, Sakura?" "yes Sasuke-kun?" "-Sigh- you know that even after all this time you are annoying?" "-Offended look- pardon?"

"Hn, you're annoying, loud, short tempered, short in general, nice, kind, wonderful, beautiful, kind hearted, intelligent, strong, funny, adorable. There are so many things I can say to you. I did everything in my power to make you notice me, you were like other girls, and you didn't kiss the ground I walked on.

Which relieved me somewhat because it was a challenge for once. You never judge anyone, you became _friends_ with everyone. You try your best to cheer someone up when they were sad or hurt, you are set for your goals and you don't stop until you achieve it completely. You give your best to everything you do, so be it in sports or academically and I love that about you. I love _everything_ about you, to me you have no flaws, to me your absolutely perfect."

At his words Sakura's eyes started to tear up, she held her hand to her chest were her heart was. Her heart almost stopped beating when Sasuke kneeled on one knee and brought out a small black box, and with the final words asked her the questions she had been dying to hear, and he the question he had been dying to ask. "Sakura, will you marry me?"

her breath hitched and she began to cry, she smiled and attacked him in a huge hug. "Yes! Yes! Of course!" He chuckled and hugged her back. He slipped the silver wedding band on her ring finger. It was silver with a medium sized emerald lie in-between to onyx colored stones. She smiled and looked at her hand in awe, "it's beautiful," she said her breathe leaving her while she looked stunned at the wonderful engagement ring, he smiled and hugged her closer to him, "Not as beautiful as you love, not even close."

She smiled and kissed him passionately. Her dream was coming true and it was wonderful! Oh she couldn't believe they joy she was feelings. Maybe dreams _**do**_ come true if you wish for them hard enough.

* * *

Thank you all! this was a short one ok maybe not SHORT but still! i love you guys and it just came to me sooo yeaaa =)

I hope you enjoy it! and the song is by Ke$ha- Take it off =)

now pleaseeee all i ask is 10 reviews nothing more, nowwww since u are still down hereeeeee cllliiiiccckkkkk theeeeeee reeevvviiieeewwwww buuuttttoooonnnn pwwweeeaasssseeeee

Arigatou!

Sincerely,

UchihaBlossom0626


End file.
